Memories and Promises
by Sairey13
Summary: As the darkness slowly took over his vision, he could feel the grip on his key lessoning and his consciousness slipping away. 'As long as they're happy and together, I have no regrets of dying...' He then closed his eyes...


Time will be up soon, and then the anchor will pull both Yūgi and Joey to the bottom of the sea. Yūgi was able to not only help Joey break free from Malik's Mind Control, but he was able to stop **Meteor of Destruction** with the help of **Mystical Refpanel**. While they were dueling, Seto was able to get Téa out of harms way and free her from one of the Rare Hunter's clutches. With only a minute left to spare, the young duelist knew what he has to do to end this painful duel once and for all.

"Joey..." He said, startling his friend from the otherside of the pier. "There's only one way for this duel to end, and for one of us to escape before it's too late." He wasn't sure on how to tell it to his friend, but he has to or else the bomb will go off and the anchor will pull them under.

"What are ya talkin' about, Yūg?" Joey asked, clenching onto the Millennium Puzzle that hangs around his neck. "We're both gettin' out of dis mess, ya hear me?" Yūgi smiled sadly from his friend's words, closing his eyes when he felt tears beginning to form.

"I'm afraid it won't be easy, Joey." He explained, opening his eyes and staring at his best friend. "Only one of us will be able to get out of this mess, and the other will be..." He then stared at the anchor, where the bomb showed he has 40 seconds left until it explodes. He then stared at his Magic Card that waits patiently for him to tell him to who to deliever the **Meteor of Destruction** to. Since he has 1000 Life Points, it'll quickly wipe out the rest of his Life Points and open the box for Joey to get his key and free himself. Although the blonde has 600 Life Points, Yūgi wouldn't dare attack his friend or allow him to be dragged to the bottom of the sea... Especially with his sister here, removing the bandages to see her big brother after having surgery. Though he may not have any siblings of his own and having only a grandfather as his only living relative, he already thinks up his friends(including Seto and Mokuba) as his own siblings and would do anything to keep them safe from danger... Even, at the cost of his own life. "Joey, there's no way I'm letting you be the one to go under." He continued on, still having that smile on his face.

"Yūg..." Joey said, feeling tears starting to form from his eyes and ready to fall, like how the anchor is going to fall in 30 seconds.

"I also want to thank you, for being my friend." His heart ached from revealing his most treasured secrets, but the young duelist knows he has to let his friends know how he feels about them before time is up. "Not just you, but for all of our friends we were able to make... But to me, we're more than just friends. We're family, and we'll always be a family." He then stared at his Millennium Puzzle, seeing how it brightened from the rays of the sunset. _'Even you Yami, you're also a member of my family.'_ He then saw he has only 20 seconds left.

"Yūg, don't do dis!" Joey begged, also seeing what time they have left before the bomb explodes.

"I'm sorry Joey, but it's my decision." Yūgi said, allowing the tears to fall. "Take care of Yami for me, and help Seto beat Malik when I'm gone." Joey didn't like the sound of what his friend just asked him to do, and the thought of Yūgi dying made his blood turn cold. With only 10 seconds left to spare, the young duelist turned to his his Magic Card and gave the commands. "**Mystical Refpanel**, release **Meteor of Destruction** towards me so Joey's box will release his key!" After hearing the sound of her master's commands, **Mystical Refpanel **turned to face her master and released **Meteor of Destruction **towards him. Everyone can only watch in horror, as the burning meteor instantly engulfed the teen and watch him fall flat-down on his face. His Life Points immediately went to 0, and Joey's box opened to show a key to unshackle himself. At the same time when the bomb was only a second away from exploding, it reseted itself back to 30 seconds. Though his strength was nearly gone and his body is now battered and bruised from the impact of **Meteor of Destruction**, Yūgi lifted his head and stared tiredly at his friend who was still stunned and horrifed from what his friend just did. "Hurry Joey," he whispered. His voice damaged from the attack, so he was having trouble speaking and a hard time breathing. "You only have 30 seconds left, before the anchor falls and pulls you under." He then took his dueling-disk off of his left-arm, knowing he won't be needing his deck with him and doesn't want them to be lost or gone if they went underwater with him.

"Forget it, Yūg!" Joey yelled, tears still streaming down his face. "Dere's no way I'm lettin' ya die for me, and dere's no way I'm abandonin' ya!" Yūgi then realize his plan will fail if his friend doesn't unshackle himself soon, and only has 20 seconds left until the bomb explodes.

_'Now what?' _He wondered, trying to think up a way to convince Joey to free himself. He then realized **Meteor of Destruction** has another effect, and he can use that affect to get his box open as well. He then turned to **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**, who lays completely still and powerless, but who also has enough Attack Points to finish the duel. Knowing he would have to be connected to the Duel-Disk, he placed his right-hand over the deck. "**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**, attack Joey before the bomb goes off so my box will open!" He ordered, watching the black-dragon charging his attack and releasing it towards his original master. When Joey's Life Points dropped to 0, Yūgi's box opened and revealed the key to release himself from his own shackle. He smiled in satisfaction, and then watch **Red-Eyes Black Dragon **vanish when he knew he has completed his goal. _'Thank you, **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**.'_ He said in his mind, and then turned his attention at the stunned Joey while removing his hand off of his deck. "Quickly Joey, release yourself while I get myself out of my own shackle before the bomb goes off!" He cried, straining his voice as he made himself crawl towards the box. _'I don't know if I'll be able to get myself out of my shackle, but I should be able to reach my key before the bomb goes off.' _He then looked up, and saw they both only have 10 seconds left before the anchor will fall. Though he's scared from the thought of drowning, he's happy to see Joey grabbing his key and unshackling himself and making a run for it. Yūgi then turned his gaze at everyone, and was even more happy to see Serenity had removed the bandages and slowly opened her eyes. _'I did it,' _he thought. _'I was able to get Joey out of harms way, and now he and the others won't be in danger anymore.' _He then found his hand in the box, slowly pulling the key out of the inside.

"Yūg, hurry up!" Joey cried, seeing his friend only has 5 seconds left. Instead of listening, Yūgi turned his gaze at his friends and smiling tiredly at them.

"Sorry everyone," he said. "I lied to you Joey, I had to so you won't be dragged under with me."

"Why, man?" Yūgi's Amethyst-eyes stared down at his Millennium Puzzle, his ears hearing the timer slowly going towards 0 and the sound of the others quick breathing, his body bruised and scarred from **Meteor of Destruction**, and his mind slowly going blank.

"Because," he answered. Right before the bomb went to 0, he was able to say the rest of his sentence. "It's all my fault..." Then the bomb went off, the anchor dropped into the water, and the chain still latched onto his right-ankle pulled him down with the anchor. Joey, Tristan, and Duke ran towards their young friend, reaching their hands out towards Yūgi's hands to pull him up. Joey's hands were only inches away from grabbing his friend's right-hand, but he was already too late and his friend vanished underwater. Right before he went under, Yūgi could've sworn he saw Yami also reaching out for him and hearing him calling out his name. He smiled tiredly, as he felt himself being pulled deeper towards the bottom of the ocean. _'I'm sorry, Yami.'_ He thought, watching his tears, air, and blood floating away and up towards the surface and to the peer. He then stared at his left-hand, seeing the key glistening and shining as if to encourage him to use it. When he try to move his arm, it sent a lot of pain throughout his body and just feeling the water touching his wounds made him want to stay still and allow the anchor to pull him to the bottom of the sea to end his suffering. _'Well, this is it.' _He thought, slowly forming a smile as his vision began to blur while staring at the pier from above. _'Once I'm gone, my pain will finally end and either Kaiba or Joey will have the right to take **Slifer the Sky**** Dragon**... And hey, maybe Yami will probably be able to have his own body if I'm gone and he'll be able to defeat Malik without me... Just like how everybody will be better off without me, since I've been slowing them down.'_ His eyes slowly began to close, as well as the oxygen he holds inside of him. _'Grandpa may be the only one who'll miss me, but he'll have Yami to keep company and have as his new grandson.'_ As the darkness slowly took over his vision, he could feel the grip on his key lessoning and his consciousness slipping away. _'As long as they're happy and together, I have no regrets of dying...'_ He then closed his eyes, and allowed to slip away into the darkness of the Afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yūgi, are you giving up?"<strong> A voice asked, causing the teen to slowly open his to find himself still underwater... And in front of him, is an older-version of himself.

_'Yami?... No, it can't be him.' _The teen thought, noticing the man doesn't have the extra bangs like the Pharaoh does or the same bang the pre-teen has himself. Without realizing it, he opened his mouth. "D... Dad?" He said, startled that he could both talk and breath underwater. The older male smiled at Yūgi's words, and nodded his head.

**"Long time no see, my son."** He greeted, walking casually towards the teen through the water as if walking on an invisible floor. Even though his eyes were more red, Yūgi could tell it was Solitaire Mutō... His deceased father, who died from an accident with his mother, Kathrin Mutō. The teen then found himself standing on instead of floating in the water, and made his way towards his father. Once they were standing in front of each other, they both wrapped their arms around each other and just held onto each other. Since Yūgi is still short and nowhere even halfway tall as Solitaire, his father lifted him up and held him against his chest as if he was a small child again.

"Dad, I can't believe it's you!" The teen cried, letting tears of joy flowing down his face and staining his father's black-shirt.

**"It's okay Yūgi, everything's going to be alright." **Solitaire informed his son, placing a kiss on the teen's head. Yūgi then pulled back, and stared up at his father.

"Why? Are you here to take me to the Afterlife with you?" He asked, who seems to be scared but excited that he would be with his parents again after 8 years of separation. However, Solitaire shook his head and placed his son back on his feet.

**"No, it's the opposite." **He replied, having both hands on Yūgi's shoulders. **"I'm here to make you go back, so you can save both your friends and yourself." **Yūgi wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, or if the thought of going back would cause him to die anyway. **"Do not worry Yūgi, we are actually in a different dimension where time stand still."**

"So I'm sort of in a dream, or something similar to my Soul Room from the Millennium Puzzle." The teen said, earning a nod from his father. "Then how come we're surrounded by water, and where's mom?"

**"Your mother decided to stay behind, for she knows that I would want to talk to you on my own." **Solitaire answered, staring at the water around them and the bubbles circling them. **"Also, these waters are actually your memories... I'm here to make you recall those memories, and realize your mistake if you choose to die and leave your friends." **Yūgi was positive that he doesn't like what his father wanted him to do, and was now scared if he would want to rethink of his life to make such a simple decision.

"Why should I re-see my past, father?" He asked, immediately wiping away the tears in his eyes. "Both you and mom watched over me from above, so you should know what my life is and why I want to go with you."

**"I know son, but you'll have to watch them for yourself to see if you're certain about dying instead of fighting to stay alive."** Solitaire explained, and then gave his son a serious look. **"Besides, your mother and I raised you better than to give up, even your grandfather raised you to know not to give up."** That time, Yūgi glared sadly at his father.

"But you weren't there when I refused to give up dying 8 years ago, and you both seemed to have giving up!" He cried, his fists tightening. "Not only that, I never quit going to school when I was being bullied and picked on! And it's because of that, Ushio has gotten himself expelled! And when I solved the Millennium Puzzle, I also released the darkness within and caused a lot of people to be in grave danger!" His tears streamed down in pain. "You see, I'm a danger to everyone! I put grandpa, and Mokuba in danger with Pegasus! Ryou has been taken control by his Yami, Bakura, because I solved the Millennium Puzzle! I also put Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Seto in danger from Malik and his Rare Hunters!... I even placed Yami in danger, when he was facing Arkana! So you see, they're better off with me dead and they'll be safe!" Solitaire made no move to stop the boy, since it was his whole plan to have his son to talk to him on how he feels on why he deserves to die. "So you see? It's better if I just leave, so they won't have to be in anymore danger and Yami or Kaiba will be able to save them from Malik..."

**"Even though they have been in danger, that doesn't mean that it's entirely your fault." **Solitaire told his son. **"Infact, if not for what have happened you wouldn't be the person you are right now and so wouldn't your friends and Yami." **Yūgi wiped away the tears from his eyes, so he could see his father more clearer.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

**"If those events haven't happened nor have they occured, then you would've been a different person and your friends would've had a rougher life to live in... For instance, Joey and Tristan."** He then waved his right-hand in the air, causing bubbles to form, and everywhere around them began to take form of into a hallway. **"From the incidence with Ushio, you taught them to forgive their actions and to stand up to what you know is right."**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, Well, if it ain't Little Yūgi!"<em> Past Ushio said, staring at Past Yūgi's past-self who stood stunned at Past Joey and Past Tristan leaning on the wall battered and beaten. _"Since I've taken care of the bullies for ya, you owe me 20,000 Yens!"_

_"No, I didn't want you to attack them!"_ Past Yūgi cried, running towards the fallen Sophomores and standing in front of them to shield them from Past Ushio. _"These guys are my friends, and I won't let you hurt them anymore!"_

_"Since you won't be paying for my 'honorable' charity, looks like I'll be teaching you a special lesson!"_ PastUshio said, cracking his knuckles and smiling evilly at the smaller Sophomore. Yūgi and Solitaire could only watch, as Past Ushio kept on beating Past Yūgi like a punching bag. Even when he would be on the floor, Past Yūgi would force himself to get back up and stand in front of Past Joey and Past Tristan as if he life depends on it. Right when Past Ushio pulled out a pocketknife and held Past Yūgi in the air, several teachers immediately came and pulled the Senior away from the three injured Sophomores. While the teachers took Past Ushio to the office, Past Joey and Past Tristan were still staring amazed at Past Yūgi for what he did for them, even when they picked on him so many times.

* * *

><p><strong>"And it's because of your courage, that they became your friends and that you were able to solve the Millennium Puzzle." <strong>Solitaire told his son, who was gazing at the black-floor below them.

"But it's still my fault that grandpa, Mokuba, and Kaiba had their souls taken away by Pegasus." Yūgi said.

**"Wrong, it was Pegasus' fault for doing that to my father and the Kaiba Brothers. He should've left you alone and come to realize he can't bring back his love from the dead, even with the power of all the Millennium Puzzle."**

"Even if it was his fault, I nearly had Joey and Tristan die for me at that warehouse!" The teen argued, as the room turned into a burning warehouse and showed past Yūgi trying to put the Millennium Puzzle back together.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm almost there, just a few more pieces and then the puzzle will be whole again!"<em> Past Yūgi said to himself, as the fire kept on circling him and cutting off more oxygen that he needs to keep breathing. The more smoke he inhaled, the worser he breathing became and lightheaded he gotten. _"I'm not giving up, I must save my brother, even if it means that I don't make it!"_ With the last of his energy, he placed the final piece back to the Millennium Puzzle and smiled tiredly at the completed puzzle he accomplished. _"I did it," _he whispered. _"I completed the puzzle, and at a short period of time instead of 8 years like the first time..."_ He then felt his legs turning into jello, his lungs squeezing to make breathing more difficult, and his chest burning from inhaling the smoke. Though short, Past Yūgi still held onto the puzzle as he bent down from the lack of energy he has lost. _"I'm too weak, I barely have enough energy to get back up or to cry out for help..." _Past Yūgi whispered, clenching onto the hanging puzzle that's still attached to the Dueling Arena. He then felt sparks of fire coming from above, and winced in pain when he felt the burn the small sparks gave to him.

_**"Yūgi, you have to get out of here!" **_Past Yami cried out from the puzzle, now standing beside him. _**"Forget about me, just go and save yourself!"**_

_**"I can't, Yami." **_Past Yūgi answered through their Mind Link, not turning to face the spirit. _**"I've used all of my energy into finishing the Millennium Puzzle, and now I'm too weak to even let**** go... Even if I did, I still wouldn't leave you."** _Past Yami then placed both his hands on Past Yūgi's, though he was in his spirit-form, and struggled to pull them off of the puzzle. No matter how hard he pulled, how many times he urge the teen to let go, Past Yūgi wouldn't loosen his grip in the least.

_**"Brother, hang in there!" **_Past Yami told the boy, hugging the teen towards him and protecting him from the flames, though he was still in his transparent form. The past pre-teen was stunned to hear Past Yami calling him 'brother', even when he himself had called Past Yami brother a few times back at Dueling Kingdom.

_"Hey, I anybody still here?" _A voice called out, catching Past Yami and Past Yūgi's attention.

_"J... Joey?" _Past Yūgi whispered, coughing from the amount of smoke entering his lungs.

_"Yūgi, are you in here?" _Another voice cried out, with the footsteps running towards their direction.

_**"It's Tristan, he's here too." **_Past Yami said, happy and relieve to know that Past Yūgi will be saved by their friends. By the time the two teens came, Past Joey tried to get Past Yūgi to let go of the Millennium Puzzle while Past Tristan went to get Past Yūgi's Deck. When Past Tristan came back, Past Yūgi was still holding onto the puzzle and refusing to loosen his grip on it.

_"Come on Yūg, it's time da go!"_ Past Joey cried, as they both pulled on the smaller pre-teen.

_"I... Can't..." _Past Yūgi said, his voice getting weaker. _"I'm... Not leaving... Without... My puzzle... Without... Brother..."_ Seeing and knowing that he wasn't going to let go or leave the puzzle, Past Joey and Past Tristan got out some iron-pipes from the ground and tried to break the chain of the puzzle. Sadly, the chain wouldn't give and the fire is getting more closer to them. Right when they thought it was the end, Past Tristan and Past Joey saw Past Yami's face when staring at the puzzle.

_**"Joey, Tristan, put the pipe through the hole!" **_He told the teens with the Mind-Link, startling both teens from hearing a voice in their heads.

_"Did you also hear dat Tristan, or was dat just me?"_ PastJoey asked his friend, picking up one of the bars they both threw away when whacking the chains wasn't good enough.

_"It wasn't your imagination dude, but we better do what he just told us!" _Past Tristan replied, placing the bar through the hole. _"Ready?"_

_"Ready? on three, we pull!"_

_"Three!"_ The both cried at the same time, and pulled the pipe towards them. With the combined strength and the though on saving their friend, they were able to get the chains off of the Dueling Arena and the three teens fell to the ground.

_"Alright, we did it!"_ PastJoey cried, as Past Tristan scooped the teen into his arms and both made a quick getaway to their exits before the fire could block their paths.

* * *

><p><strong>"You sure were stubborn, but your friends were more stubborn and determine to save you." <strong>Solitaire complemented.

"Even from this day forward, I'm still in their debt for rescuing me and Yami, along with my deck." Yūgi added, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "But it's also because of me, that they nearly had to pay their lives for mine and Yami's."

**"They knew the risks, but they took the chance to save you." **His father said, turning to his father. **"Just as you took the risk to save Joey from Malik's control, without Yami's help... You even put your own life on the line, so your friend would be spared."**

"And that's why it's best that I die, so my friends and family won't be put to anymore danger."

**"Haven't you been listening, my son?" **Yūgi nodded his head.** "You do, huh? Because to me, it doesn't seem like it. I thought your mother, grandfather and I raised you better than this."**

"Then, I guess you guys don't really know me anymore!" The teenager yelled at his father, glaring at him with pain and sadness held within his Amythest-eyes. "Look, you should know that I haven't been the same since you and mom died. Since then, all I could ever think about is how it's all my fault... Because the reason you're both dead, is because of me." Before he realize it, he found himself in a mini-van and sitting next to his younger-self, who looks to be six years-old.

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy, daddy, are we there yet?"<em> Past Yūgi asked his parents from the backseat, getting bored on playing with his Dark Magician plushy.

_"Not yet dear, just a little while longer." _His mother, Kathrin, replied.

_"Aww, but that's gonna take forever!"_ The little one wined, earning a giggle from his mother and a chuckle from his father.

_"Come now Yūgi, remember our little talk about being patient."_ Past Solitaire said to his son, looking through the mirror to see his son before putting his gaze back at what's in front of him on the street.

_"I know daddy, I know." _The small boy replied, knowing not to talk back to his father, especially when he's driving. _"I'm just excited on seeing grandpa, is all."_

_"We know dear, we know."_ Past Kathrin said. _"You've been talking about going over to see grandpa for a week, ever since we told you about us visiting him."_

_"Well, he is a Mutō after all."_ Past Solitaire told his wife, turning his gaze at his beloved. _"And like a Mutō, he loves to travel a lot."_

_"Yeah, I want to travel just like grampa and daddy when I grow up!" _The boy cheered, lightly tossing his plushy in the air and catching it with ease.

_"But if you do that Yūgi, you won't be with us anymore and would spend less time with me and your daddy."_

_"Don't worry mommy, I'll come by and visit as soon as I can."_ Then silence came to the small family, only to be broken by the little one five minutes later. _"Are we there yet?"_

_"No, son." _Then ten minutes went by.

_"How about now?"_

_"No dear..." _Then twenty minutes later.

_"Let me guess, not there yet?"_

_"I'm afraid so, son."_

_"Aww..." _When Past Solitaire so no cars in front of them and since they're still driving on a straight road, he took that time to turn and see his son.

_"Don't worry Yūgi, we'll be there soon."_

_"How soon?" _The father chuckled at the boy's question, and staring into his young Amythest-eyes.

_"Very soon, I promise."_ Past Kathrin wasn't awake to agree with her husband, since she was slowly going to sleep and didn't see Past Solitaire turning the wheel to the left-side of the road without noticing. Suddenly, a loud honk from a truck caught the parents' attention.

_"Solitaire, watch out!" _The now fully awaken wife cried out, staring at the truck with fear and worry. The father turned his eyes to the road, also scared when he saw the truck coming towards them, and did what his mind told him to do: To turn, and turn he did.

_"Everyone, hang on to something!" _He told his family, as he hit the breaks when he turned. Past Yūgi was wondering what was going on, and felt uncomfortable when his father turned. Since he's still in his carseat, the only thing he could grab is his Dark Magician plushy and an arm-rest at his right.

_"**Dark Magician**, please protect us." _He whispered to his toy, believing that his toy would use his magic powers to save him and his family. Sadly, his toy remained still in his arms and the car tipped over the edge of the road... The mini-van fell to the right, rolled off the road and down a hill. After its fourth roll, it finally stopped and landed upside down. Right when the car stopped rolling, the rain began to fall. Unknown to the Mutō Family, the truck-driver has been spared from the fate they just went through and had already called for an ambulence for them. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive, the truck-driver ran over towards the mini-van to see if the family is alright. He couldn't see them very well through the side-windows, since they've all been cracked from rolling, and the front window only had a few big cracks with some pieces missing. The truck-driver could see both Solitaire and Kathrin, but he couldn't see anyone behind them because it was dark and raining. He didn't want to kick the windows, fearing and worried that he would kick the family on accident. Fifteen minutes later, and the ambulance finally arrived to help the family inside the mini-van. After making sure they won't hit both husband and wife, the firefighters broke the side-windows and pulled the pair out after cutting their seatbelts off. And when they broke to the other two side-windows, they were horrified to see past Yūgi's condition: It turns out that the missing pieces from the front-window had embedded themselves into his throat and neck, he has major bruises covering his face and arms, and is bleeding where the shards of the glass our cutting through and at his left-temple. Though he was small, the firefighters were able to pull him out of his carseat and carry him to the ambulance.

**Three Hours Later...  
><strong>_"Sugoroku Mutō?"_ A nurse called out, and saw an elderly man coming her way.

_"I'm Sugoroku Mutō,"_ he informed. _"Please, tell me about my son and his family."_ The nurse who came back from the ICU(Intesive Care Unit) looked both upset, and uncomfortable on what she has to tell Past Sugoroku.

_"Would you like to come with me, and see your grandson?"_ She said, gesturing him to follow her.

_"How is my grandson? Is Yūgi going to be alright? And what about Solitaire, and Kathrin?"_ The grandfather was so worried, he couldn't calm himself down and or stop his questions to hear the answers.

_"Mr. Mutō, please stay calm."_ The nurse replied, stopping the elder in front of Room 604. _"Before I let you see him, I'm afraid there's some news that you must know first."_ The elder Mutō stayed quiet, and calmed down as the nurse told him to do. Even when she didn't tell him what kind of news it is, he could tell it was bad news. _"Mr. Mutō, I want you to know that we've done everything we could for Solitare and Kathrin Mutō... However, I'm afraid we couldn't save them." _Past Sugoroku's heart seems to have stopped, his eyes that held hope within suddenly vanished.

_"No..." _He whispered, now staring at the ground instead of the nurse.

_"I'm very sorry, Mr. Mutō." _She told the elder, placing a hand on his right-shoulder. _"Even though we couldn't save your son and his wife, we were able to save the your grandson before he would could pass on as well... I know this is painful and hard, but you now have a grandson to take care of since you are his only living relative he has left in this world." _Past Sugoroku knew the nurse is right, and he also know that his grandson is going to need him now that his parents are gone. _"Are you ready to see your grandson, Mr. Mutō?"_ The elder Mutō wiped away the tears from his eyes, stared at the nurse, and nodded his head.

_"I am," _he answered and went into the room when the nurse opened the door for him. Once inside, the elder felt his heart squeeze from the sight of his sleeping grandson in bandages and face covered in bruises. _"Oh Yūgi, I can't believe this had happened to you." _He whispered, making his way towards the boy and holding onto his small right-hand. He then bent over, and placed a gently kiss on Past Yūgi's forehead so the boy wouldn't wake up in pain. _"I promise you Yūgi, that I'll be here for you and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."_

* * *

><p>Yūgi was shaken from remembering that past, even more startled on what Sugoroku promised to him.<p>

_'Oh, grandpa...' _He thought, wiping away the tears from his eyes that spilled in grief and sorrow.

**"Now do you see on why you mustn't die, my son?" **Solitaire asked his son, placing a hand on his right-shoulder. **"If you were to die, then my father would be even more heartbroken than before and be haunted by the memories of you gone. He would become a lonely man, even if Yami were to be there for him, and could even die as a broken man... Your friends could also end up like my father, broken and sad. But worse of all, you won't be able to help save the world from Malik if you let yourself die." **The teenager looked up at his father, and nodded his head. ****"**You're an important member to your friends, especially to Yami. For you are his hero, and brother****... Now tell me, do you understand?"** The father didn't have to wait for that answer, for his son nodded his head the minute Solitaire finished talking.

"I understand," he replied. "My friends and family needs me, more than I need them." Solitaire nodded his head, and smiled at his son.

**"That's right," **he praised. **"And don't forget: The promise that my father made to you 8 years ago, and the promise Yami made to you at the hospital after the fire incident from the warehouse." **Yūgi nodded his head, now smiling with tears still in his eyes.

"I won't forget," he said. Suddenly, a warm yet rushing feeling came up from behind. Both father and son turned, and saw a bright-light appear out of nowhere. Yūgi then turned to his father. "Is this it?" Solitaire nodded his head.

**"I'm afraid so, Yūgi." **The father answered, placing his other hand on Yūgi's other shoulder and got down on one knee to be eye-level with his son. **"Once you wake up, you'll find yourself still being dragged by the anchor and that's when you must free yourself. Understand?" **Yūgi nodded his head.

"Right," he replied. "I'm not going to hurt my friends, and I won't let grandpa go through the thought of losing another family member again." Solitaire smiled, and nodded his head.

**"You can do this, my son. And do you know why?"**

"Because I'm a Mutō, and a Mutō doesn't give up. We keep on fighting, we keep moving forward, until we win the game or the fight."

**"That's my boy, I one who your mother and I had raised."** Yūgi giggled at his father's words, feeling happy to have seen his dad after so long ago and glad to have convince by the man to go back. When both went quiet, Crimson-eyes and Amythest-eyes stared directly eye-to-eye and deep into their souls from within for a final moment as father and son. Finally, after restraining himself during their time together, Yūgi wrapped his arms around his father's neck to give him a good-bye hug.

"Thank you, daddy." He said, allowing more tears to fall. "I'll miss you, and mommy."

**"And so will we Yūgi, and so will we..." **Solitaire said, giving his son the biggest hug he could give before he has to let his child go. **"And when you're done saving the world, try to keep your brother in line and make sure he doesn't turn out just like Joey and Tristan."** Yūgi was stunned to hear his father call Yami his 'brother', and realize that Solitaire has already accepted his Yami as a son.

"Right," he said. When they finally separated, Yūgi turned his back to face the light.

**"Now get back to your friends, defeat Malik, and save the world."** The teen then held up a thumbs-up to his father, as he made his way towards the portal and allowed the warm-light to engulf him to make him go into darkness, just like how he allowed **Meteor of Destruction** to engulf him to end the duel.

* * *

><p>When Yūgi re-opened his eyes, he could see bubbles surrounding him and feeling something very heavy around his right-ankle and pulling him down.<p>

_'Wh... Where am I?' _He wondered, opening his eyes more when his vision gotten more clearer. His sight then saw something shiny in his left-hand, and pulled the object closer to see it more clearer and determine what it is. His Amythest-eyes widen when he saw the key in his hand, and looked down to see himself still shackled to the anchor. _'That's right, I have to get out of here!' _He reminded himself, bending over to his right-ankle and bringing the key to the lock. His body still ached in pain from **Meteor of Destruction** and the wounds alone had made it very difficult for the teen to move underwater, but he had fought back the pain. _'I'm not going to break my promise to dad, and I'm not going to break my promise to my friends... My family!' _He then turned the key, hearing an echoing 'click' sound after turning the lock, and no longer felt himself being pulled down anymore. In fact, he slowly felt himself being pulled up, back towards the surface and the peer. As he neared the surface, he felt himself going back into unconsciousness. Unlike the last time he did, he knew that he was going to sleep this time. _'Hang on guys, I'm coming back...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Up at the Surface, on the Peer...<br>**Joey, Tristan, and Duke all stood over the edge of the peer where Yūgi was last seen. The others from behind all stayed put, not believe what they just witnessed. Joey was the first to move, falling to his knees, staring down at the water that shows his stunned and scared reflection from watching his best friend being pulled under.

"Yūg..." He whispered, his eyes still glistening with tears and falling into the sea. Duke was the first to recover from the shock-spell.

"Hang on guys, we can still save him!" He cried, trying to bring hope back to everyone. "One of us can get his key, go down, and unshackle hi-"

"We can't, Duke." Mokuba interrupted, who somehow was on the side where Yūgi last stood and staring at the small open chest. "His key isn't inside the box..." He then verted his gaze at the others, tears streaming down his face. "Yūgi must've grabbed it before the bomb went off." Téa wasn't sure if she could breath, and wrapped her arms around Mai for comfort and to cry her eyes out with. Serenity, who has removed the bandages, opened her eyes for the first time after the operation and was surprised to see her brother on his knees instead of dueling. She quietly made her way towards Joey, her attention being caught by the girls and the other boys who made the effort to turn from the sound of footsteps. Joey was the only one who didn't see who it was coming over, he didn't even bother to see who's reflection came up next to his, until...

"Joey?" She said, watching her brother's reflection blink in shock and turning his head to face her.

"Serenity..." Joey whispered, surprise to see his sister not wearing the bandages over her eyes and staring back at him. His sister can now see again, thanks to the doctor who performed the surgery for her... But the credit mostly goes to his young friend, who was main reason on how and why Serenity was able to get the surgery to save her sight. His sister kneeled at his left, her gaze now to her brother's face and not towards the reflection of the water.

"Big brother..." She said, placing her right-hand over Joey's right-cheek and used her thumb to wipe away a tear from his cheek. Not able to take it anymore, the blonde wrapped his arms around his sister and held her within his tight hold. He hid his face into Serenity's left-shoulder, his own shoulders shaking from him weeping and clenching his eyes which cause more tears to come out faster. His sister wrapped her arms around her brother, and laid her left-cheek on his left-shoulder and stared down at the water. Seto was too shocked to insult Joey, for he can't believe that his rival had made the ultimate sacrifice... A rival who was, and unfortunately, like a younger brother to him and another older-brother to Mokuba. He was also stunned to feel his own tears rolling down his face, and didn't even bother to wipe them away. But the one who's in pain worse of all, out of the whole group, is Yami. He stood beside Serenity, his right-hand still held out for his brother and his face still shocked from what he just witnessed. Sure, he has witnessed many deaths from this time period and had also committed some of those murders to those who had endagered Yūgi before going to Duelist Kingdom, but he has never felt so horrified from witnessing this death sentencing before.

_'Yūgi...'_ He thought, feeling his body growing numb and his mind going blank. _'I failed him... My little-brother...' _Yami was so caught up in his own world, that he didn't realize air-bubbles from underneath the water coming up. The others didn't realize it themselves, until Mokuba and Serenity saw a figure floating its way towards them.

"What the?" Mokuba whispered, seeing the figure taking form.

"Joey, look..." Serenity said, staring at the figure coming up and causing her brother to lift his head off from her now damp-shoulder. When he also saw the figure underwater, his eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way," he whispered. When the sound of splashing water caught the others' attention, they weren't expecting the blonde to say what he was about to say next. "Yūg!" He cried, pulling away from his sister and diving into the water. From the sound of Yūgi's nickname that Joey has gave to him, the rest of the group ran towards the peer and were startled to see who was in the water with Joey: It was their young friend, and brother, Yūgi Mutō. Joey wasn't so sure if he was hallucinating at first, but from the warmth coming from his friend's body and the blood that's now staining part of his shirt, proved to the blonde that he wasn't imagining his friend with him. The Millennium Puzzle, that now lays against Yūgi's chest, has finally flashed. After placing the chain around the younger-teen's neck, Joey helped his knocked out friend to the peer and had Tristan and Duke pull them back on the peer.

"Is he... Alright?" Mai asked, earning a nod from the soaked blonde.

"He's alright," he answered. "Everythin's alright now..."

"Joey? Is this the friend you've been telling me about?" Serenity asked her brother, standing beside him once more.

"Yup, this is him, sis." Joey said, placing an arm on her left-arm and pulling her close to him again. "This is Yūg, the one who helped me get the money for your operation." Mokuba came to Yūgi's side, placed a hand on the teen's neck, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Joey's right, he's alive." He informed. "However, we need to get Yūgi to a hospital." He then turned to his older-brother, who made his way to the group... And to their surprise and shocking moment, the President of Kaiba Corp. lifted the unconscious teen into his arms.

"Lets take him to the blimp," he said. "We have one of our best doctors there, and they can easily take care of him." He then turned to Joey. "Go get Yūgi's duel-disk, and make sure you get his belt so Malik doesn't get his hands on **Slifer the Sky Dragon**." The blonde smirked at Seto's commands, and went to do as he's been told.

"Ya don't have ta tell me twice," he replied.

"And also, you can stop whimpering like the mutt you are." In an instant, Joey turned his heels towards Seto and had Duke and Tristan to hold him back from clobbering the older Kaiba Brother.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He yelled, struggling through his friends arms so he can pummel the President of Kaiba Crop.

"There, that's the Mutt I remember." Seto replied, snickering at the scene. "Lets go Mokuba, we have a friend to save."

"Right, Seto." Though the younger Kaiba Brother had never heard Seto call anybody their 'friend' before, he was just glad that his brother has accepted Yūgi as their friend like he already had back on Duelist Kingdom.

"Hey, where ya taken' Yūg?" Joey called out, who had already gotten his own dueling-disk in his left-arm and grabbed his friend's and belt with his right.

"Weren't you listening to me? We're taking Yūgi to the blimp, so he can recover quicker."

"And you're just gonna take him there without us? I don't think so, pal!"

"And that's why you slowpokes should hurry up, or we'll leave you behind before I continue the tournament without you and have you immediately disqualified, Wheeler." From the sound of Seto's words, Joey made a beeline towards the Kaiba Brothers, with the rest of the group following them. As they made their way towards the blimp, Yūgi's Millennium Puzzle brightened through the now night-sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Millennium Puzzle...<br>**The moment the puzzle was back on Yūgi, Yami had immediately went to the teen's Soul Room to see how his Hikari is doing. He was relieved to see his brother laying on his bed and sleeping when he came into the room, but was still worried when he saw the bruises on his face and the bloodstains going through the blanket. He pulled back the covers, completely shocked from the sight of the boy's wounds from his neck to his arms, and believing that both of his legs had also been wounded from seeing his socks having some blood on as well.

"Don't worry, Yūgi." He said to the unconscious teen, placing a hand on Yūgi's chest. "Kaiba is taking us to his blimp, where his doctors will be taking care of you and your wounds." He was hoping for his Hikari to reply back to him, but all he got was a deep sigh from the sleeping teen. He then noticed something surprising about his brother. Instead of looking as if in pain, Yūgi looks peaceful and happy for some reason. Yami chuckled, thinking that the teen was probably dreaming something peaceful and couldn't feel any pain because of that. He then placed his other hand on Yūgi's head, and gently rubbed his hair to be careful if his Hikari has any wounds on his head. "Yūgi, I was so worried when I watch you take the hit of **Meteor of Destruction**, and when I watched you being pulled under... I was so worried that you were going to drown, and leave us behind." Yami removed his hand from the teen's head, and lowered his head in shame as he grabbed a fistful of Yūgi's shirt. "You're my brother, not just my Hikari or a vessel... If you had died, then half of my soul would've died with you and I would've been clouded by anger and revenge." Again, he didn't get a reply from Yūgi, but he did felt the teen's heartbeat a bit faster and shifting a bit closer to him. "We may not be full-blooded brothers like Kaiba and Mokuba, but we are brothers as Hikari and Yami... Though Bakura doesn't seem to care about Ryou and I'm not so sure if Malik has his own Yami yet, we'll always be family." When he suspect his Hikari not to reply, he felt something warm over his hand that's still clenching the teen's shirt. Yami slowly lifted his head, and was stunned to see Yūgi's right-hand over his own right-hand and... Awake!

"And no matter what, we'll always be brothers..." Yūgi whispered, since his throat is still hurting from taking **Meteor of Destruction **for Joey. Yami was still stunned to see his Hikari awake, though only in his mind and not outside where the others are.

"Yūgi..." He whispered, getting to his feet and placing his left-hand on Yūgi's left-shoulder while gripping on the teen's right-hand with his right. The teen winced from the pressure his Yami is making against his wound, but kept the smile on his face to ensure his brother that he's awake and alive. Believing that his Hikari is awake and his mind isn't playing any tricks on him, Yami pulled Yūgi out of bed and brought him into a tight hug. Though he was expecting Yami to be surprise and happy to see him back, Yūgi wasn't expecting Yami to hug him or to actually see tears held within his strong-eyes.

_**"**You're an important member to your friends, especially to Yami. For you are his hero, and brother." ****_Solitaire's voice rang in his mind, reminding the boy one of the main reasons on why he choose to comeback. He smiled, and returned the embrace to his brother.

"You're awake, you're alright..." Yami whispered.

"Well, in my mind I'm awake." Yūgi corrected, wincing from his wounds being touched but is enjoying the embrace with his Yami. Yami then pulled back to stare at the teen's face, but kept his hold on his Hikari, as if afraid this is all just a dream and the teen in his arms is really gone.

"I can't believe it, you're back." He said, smiling sadly at his brother. "You were able to save yourself, even when you took the full force of **Meteor of Destruction**." That time, Yūgi shook his head.

"It wasn't me, nor was it luck that saved my life." he said. "It was my father, he did it." Yami was confused on what Yūgi told him, for he was told by Yūgi and from viewing his memories that his parents died in an accident when he was very young. Now he wonders on how the teen's deceased father could've saved him. "It was him, my father convinced me to stay alive and to keep on fighting."

"He convinced you to stay alive?" Yami repeated. "So were you dying from drowning when you were trying to free yourself, and he came to you to keep on living?" Yūgi turned his head to face the wall instead of his brother, knowing he would have to tell him and the others the truth.

"Yami... I was allowing myself to die," he answered. "Actually, I was giving up on living." Yami was startled from the news, but let his Hikari continued his explanation. "I've been fighting throughout my whole life before I had the Millennium Puzzle, and my mind suddenly came to a conclusion that I should let myself die since I've been close to death many times ever since my parents died from that wreck." He then faced his Yami, and smiled sadly at him. "Right when I was going to accept death with open arms, my father came to me and was able to convince me that I am worth living and that there are people who still needs me." Yami nodded his head, and pulled Yūgi into another hug.

"And your father is right," he said. "Because you have friends, a grandfather, and a brother who needs you here... And speaking of your friends..." He then pulled away, and stared at Yūgi's door that suddenly glowed and opened on its own. "Do you want me to take over, and sleep?" The teen shook his head once again, and pulled the covers off of him.

"No," he replied. "I rather take over, they would probably want to talk to me." He then slowly swung his legs of the mattress and with the help from Yami, he got to his feet and slightly limped his way towards the door while leaning onto his brother for some support.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked. "Joey will probably yell at you for that stunt you pulled, and lying to him so he would free himself." Yūgi chuckled from that thought.

"I'm certain," he said. "Besides, he should've realized how stubborn I can get and how I can make up plans to save him and our friends."

"Yeah, he should've known." Yami agreed, and they both passed through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Millennium Puzzle, in Seto's Blimp...<br>**"Alright, thank you doctor." Seto thanked one of his doctors on his airships, after hearing the news about Yūgi's condition.

"He's a very lucky boy," the doctor said. "Not a lot of people are able to take the full hit of **Meteor of Destruction**, especially if it's a hologram."

"That wasn't actually a hologram..." Seto replied. "Somebody, who's known as 'Malik', is the one who caused this to happen to Yūgi and the Mutt."

"Hey, I heard dat!" Joey yelled from outside of Yūgi's room, who has been waiting impatiently to be allowed in to see his friend."

"Anyway... He's also lucky that he was able to free himself from his shackle, or he would've been dead." The doctor continued, looking at Yūgi's condition on his board. "So far he has some burns and scrapes, also a sprained ankle and left-arm, but nothing too serious to be worried about."

"So he'll still be able to duel?" Seto said, earning a nod from the doctor.

"As long as he doesn't move around too much, then his arm and ankle will be fixed in no time... However, I'm not so sure how long his burn-marks will take to heal and if all of them will completely heal." Seto let out a sigh, and nodded his head for understanding the results of Yūgi's wounds.

"Alright, thank you for your time doctor." And with that, the doctor left the room and Seto also came out to tell the others the news.

"Well?" Tristan asked, keeping a hold on his friend who was still mad from Seto calling him his 'nickname'.

"He'll pull through, but we're not so sure if all his burns will heal completely." The President of Kaiba Corp. informed, earning some sighs of relief from some of the group while others looked a bit worried from hearing about Yūgi's burns. "You can go see him, but stay quiet for he's not awake yet." He then turned to his brother. "Mokuba, let me know when he wakes up."

"Right, bro." Mokuba replied, and ran into the room first before the others did. Seto made that moment to leave, until...

"Yo, Kaiba." Joey called out, stopping the President of Kaiba Corp. to stop in his track. "Though we may not get along and I hate your guts, thanks." Seto smirked from hearing Joey's gratitude, and walked on once again.

"Don't think I did it because he and I are 'friends', I only did it so that I may defeat my rival and reclaim my title as the Top Duelist." After saying his last words to the group, he turned to the right and vanished from their sights.

"Hmph, annoyin' Rich Boy." Joey mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring to where he last seem the elder-Kaiba Brother.

"But you have to admit, it was nice of Kaiba to bring Yūgi here to heal instead of taking **Slifer the Sky Dragon** for himself." Ryou told the blonde.

"That's because he rather win the card fair and square, instead of taking it without even playing for it." Tristan reminded the Albino. "Though he would at times bend the rules of the games, like that stunt he pulled back at Duelist Kingdom."

"And dat's one of the main reasons I still hate 'im, and will never forgive 'im." Joey said, letting out a tiring sigh. "Anyway, we should go in and-" Before Joey could finish what he was saying, he was knocked down by the younger-Kaiba Brother, who popped out from Yūgi's room.

"Hey guys, get in here quick!" He yelled, going back in before the others could ask why. When everyone came inside the room, with Joey being the last since he has to get himself up, they all gasped in shock to see Yūgi was starting to wake up. "Boy, is Seto going to be surprised." Mokuba said, pulling out his cell phone to call his brother. While that was taking care of, Yūgi rubbed his right-eye to get any sleep out of them. When his hand touched a cloth material instead of skin though, he flinched and winced when he felt pain from the pressure his hand did. He felt more pain coming from his right-arm he was using, and realized that most of his body is sore all over. Yūgi felt more sore than he was in his Soul Room that he tried to sit up, which only caused him to grunt and feel somebody push him back down with little force but enough strength to keep him down.

"Easy dere Yūg, don't overexert yourself." The pre-teen recognized that voice, and slowly opened his left-eye for the light was a bit too bright for his vision to handle. Duke noticed his struggle from his left-eye closing and Yūgi covering his eye by burying it deeper into the pillow, so he went towards the door and lowered dimmed the lights just enough for them to still see him and for Yūgi's eye to adjust the light better. Feeling the light lower, the pre-teen turned his head to let his left-eye off of the pillow and allowed it to open. When his eyes became more comfortable with the light dimmer, Yūgi's vision grew stronger and shapes of human-figures are becoming more clearer to him. Once his vision is fully restored, the first person he saw was the one he saved and is keeping him on the bed.

"Joey..." He whispered, his voice still injured from the Trap Card.

"Hey Yūg, glad ta see you're finally awake." The blonde greeted, smiling down at the pre-teen. Yūgi also noticed the others in his room as well, and he smiled in gratitude on seeing those he cares for are with him.

_'They're all here, just for me.'_ He thought, trying to sit up like he did last time. Again, pain shot throughout and Joey pushed him back down on his back.

"Yūg, stay down." The blonde scolded his friend, now looking a bit hurt and upset from watching his friend in pain and overexerting himself to sit back up. "Are ya tryin' ta get yourself killed?" The pre-teen chuckled from that question, though he has to cut it short from his ribs hurting.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm just glad to see you're alright." Joey shook his head from his friend's words.

"Don't be sorry man, ya have nothin' ta apologize for." The blonde replied, removing his hand from Yūgi's chest and verting his gaze to the far-wall to his left. "If dere's anybody who should be apologizin', it's me." Yūgi know what Joey is apologizing for, and slowly shook his head.

"It's alright Joey, it wasn't yourself." He told the blonde, smiling sadly.

"But it is my fault!" Joey cried, facing his friend again. "If it weren't for me, ya wouldn't have ta take the fall!"

"It there's anybody to blame is Malik, Mutt." A voice from the door said, who was Seto. "And you should listen to what Yūgi has to say, it wasn't your fault that you faced him to a duel to the death."

"But still, I should've stopped him from drownin' and he nearly died because of me." Yūgi shook his head.

"I made that decision on my own free will, there was no way for you to changed my mind." He replied. "And as for me nearly dying, I... Well, I uh..."

"Huh? What is it, Yūgi?" Téa asked, wanting to know why her friend is having trouble saying what he's trying to say. Yūgi let out a sigh of defeat, knowing it would be best to tell them and get it over with.

"Guys... The truth is, I was allowing myself to die when I was under." He replied, hearing gasps of shock and closing his eyes to not see their stunned faces.

"You... What?" Duke said, not believing what he just heard from the teen who beat him at Dungeon Dice Monsters without giving up was giving up on living.

"But why, Yūgi?" Mai asked.

"I've been fighting in order to stay alive for my entire life, while having to deal with duelists who would want either my Millennium Puzzle or my very own life. Even before I made friends with you guys and before I completed the Millennium Puzzle, I was still fighting for my life and almost lost it... I keep on wondering why do I bother living, when I would just end up losing it one of these days?"

"So in your weakened state and your mind making you want to be free from the pain, you were allowing yourself to die." Seto replied, earning a nod from the smaller teen.

"Yūg..." Joey whispered, feeling the wind leaving him from hearing what his friend told him.

"If you were allowing yourself to die, what made you change your mind?" Mokuba wondered, making the injured teen to smile.

"It was my father," he answered. "Right when I was allowing myself to pass on, he came to me and convinced me that I'm still needed here."

"Your father came to you?" Tristan said. "You never really told us about your parents, Yūgi."

"That's because I didn't want anybody to pity me, especially my friends." Nobody understand what he meant, so the teen decides to tell them. "I was six years-old when it happened, it was before I moved to Domino to live with grandpa. We were driving peacefully, until I distracted my father on driving and almost had him hit a truck." Everyone in the room gasped in shock, but allowed Yūgi to continue his story. "They died at the hospital, while I was the only one who lived." He then turned his back at his friends. "However, it was because of me that my parents are no longer here and now I have to suffer for the cost of my actions."

"You're not being punished for what you did back then, Yūgi." Ryou informed. "You were very young back then, and didn't realize how dangerous it was to your family."

"He's right, Yūg." Joey replied. "And hey, you wouldn't be friends with us or had finished the Millennium Puzzle if you and your parents weren't in dat wreck."

"But-"

"Even if you didn't distract them, there would've been a chance that you and your parents would end up in a carwreck anyways." Seto interrupted. The teen knew his friends were right, but didn't turn back to face them.

"Was it nice to see your father again, Yūgi?" Téa asked, trying to change the subject of Yūgi's 'fault'. That time, the teen turned his head to see them and let a small smile on his face.

"It was," he answered. "I wished that my mom was with him, but I'm glad that he came when I needed his help." He felt tears coming from his left-eye, but didn't make a move to wipe them away. "I'm also glad that he got me to comeback, otherwise I would be leaving my own family behind to stop Malik on their own." That time, Seto smirked from Yūgi's words.

"If you weren't here, how else would I be able to take **Slifer the Sky Dragon?**" He replied.

"Well, since Joey won our duel-"

"No way Yūg, dere's no way I'm takin' your Egyptian God Card." The blonde interrupted. "Besides, you gave your life ta save me and was set up ta duel me." Joey then held up Yūgi's Duel-Disk and the belt holding the God Card, and sat both items beside the teen. "And speakin' 'bout your card, I believe these belongs to ya." The smaller-teen now laid on his back, and slowly placed his left-hand on top of his deck on his Duel-Disk.

"Thanks, Joey." He then noticed the blonde's younger-sister making her way towards him. "You must be Serenity, right?" The girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm Joey's sister." She informed, getting down on both of her knees. "And you must be Yūgi, the one who my brother has been taking so much about." Joey smirked from his sister mentioning him. "I want to thank you, for helping my brother to get the money for my operation." Yūgi smiled.

"It was nothing," he said. "Joey is my best friend, I would do anything to help him or my other friends in their time of need."

"And getting yourself killed is one of them, right?" Duke asked, getting some people to chuckle or giggle.

"Yeah, you can sort of say that." Yūgi then let out a tiring yawn, which cause his insides to tighten from the air entering his body.

"Looks like you still need your rest." Seto said. "Not that I'm surprise or anything, since you're still in recovery and just woken up." The younger-teen smiled shyly, and let out another yawn.

"Sorry guys, but I'm afraid I'll be going back to sleep." He told his friend, laying on his back and laying as comfortable as he can without having to move around much.

"No problem, Yūg; ya need all da rest you can get before it's time ta duel, again." Joey informed, getting back to his feet and slowly backing away while watching his friend close his eye and falling into a peaceful sleep. As the small-teen slept, he could've sworn he heard Yami chuckling and is feeling his hand on top of his left.

**_"Get well soon, Yūgi." _**Yami said with the Mind-Link. _**"Once you get better, ****we'll continue our mission on fighting Malik and then we'll finally go home when this is all over."**_

_'Home...' _Yūgi thought, smiling while thinking of the Kame Game Shop. He can't wait to see his grandfather again, to tell him alll about his duels, and to even show him the Egyptian God Cards... What he couldn't want to tell Sugoroku most of all, is about his father saving his life and a secret promise Yūgi had made to Solitaire before he left the dimension. _'I will always be there for my grandpa, my friends, and especially my brother.'_

THE END

* * *

><p>This is my idea on what'll happen if Yūgi went under instead of Joey from episode 78, and I also wanted to see if I could make up a short story. To let you know, 604 is actually Yūgi's birthdate: June 4th. Also, here's the effects of the cards if you don't know:<p>

**Meteor of Destruction: **Inflict 1000 points of damage to opponent's Life Points. Activate if opponent's Life Points are 3000 or less.

****Mystical Refpanel**: **Activate only when a Spell Card that targets 1 player is activated. The effect of that Spell Card is applied to the other player instead.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon: **Dark Level(7), ATK(2400), DEF(2000); A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon: **Normal Level(10), ATK(X000), DEF(X000); The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power.

**Dark Magician: **Dark Level(7), ATK(2500) DEF(2100); The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense.

R&R


End file.
